


When nothing is noticed

by Hotarukunn



Series: MuDoron shorts [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That is, when the buffoon picking at your hair doesn't notice a single one of your protests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When nothing is noticed

Mu tugged at the hood covering Doron's hair, uncovering the shorter mans head and started to lift ends and flips of the purple strands. It was as if he was inspecting the color, trying to figure out if it was natural or not.

Doron hissed angrily at him, swatting at the big hand - but to little effect. It was as if Mu hadn't noticed him at all. In annoyance which grew larger by the minute, Doron wrapped his hand around Mu's wrist the best he could, in an attempt to pull it out of his hair. Mu ignored him completely for several minutes, but then, at an especially vicious insult gritted through the magicians teeth, he grasped the wrist much thinner than his own, and easily pried Doron's hand loose. He caught the other hand in the grip beside the other when Doron aimed a punch, and Doron cursed loudly. He struggled against Mu's grip, but he could do nothing to make the fanalis let him go. Not even when he put all his strength in his left foot and planted the heel hard on Mu's foot, did he get a reaction.  
He slumped against the broad chest in front of him for a moment, to catch his breath and to figure out his next move.

Not that he got much time to recuperate, however.

Mu, in fact, had waited for the rude magician to tire himself out, and took the chance with no hesitation.

Just a few moments of ceasefire in words being spewn from Doron, Mu took a firm but gentle hold of the magicians chin, and tipped his face up. The only warning Doron got was the warm breath against his lips, just before Mu sealed them with his own in a kiss.

Doron froze in place, shocked and confused. Mu slid his tongue across the lips that were parted in a gasp, and slipped it inside Doron's mouth.

It wasn't until Mu's hand squeezed his shoulder that Doron realized that Mu's other hand was at the curve of his neck, that his own hands were fisted in a white shirt and a red mane, and worst of all, that he was returning the kisses. Instantly, his body moved, a knee shooting up sharply into Mu's crotch, and his teeth burying deep in the fanalis' tongue.

Mu yelped in pain, and they stumbled apart. Clutching to his painfully throbbing body parts, Mu looked pathetic, and there was not much he could do when Doron silently fuming hightailed out of Mu's sight, face red all the way up to his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Random OTP is random, thus, a random drabble.


End file.
